CJ's Wooferbug/What Did I Miss?
CJ's Wooferbug/What Did I Miss? is the fifth episode of the eighth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 22, 2019. Synopsis CJ's Wooferbug DJ gets a new Wooferbug for CJ's birthday, but this Wooferbug won't budge until music is played. What Did I Miss? Poppy tells King Peppy various events of the day, sometime casual stuff but mostly frustrating incidents. Plot CJ's Wooferbug Keith is yelling at the top of his voice about a rock, Poppy tells Keith it was "Show and Tell" not "Show and Yell", but Keith says he just loves yelling. On stage is CJ Suki who has exciting news, her birthday is next week and she has always wanted a Wooferbug of her own. CJ gets so excited she can't finish her words and DJ fills in what she was going to say. For her birthday, CJ is getting a Wofferbug of her very own as she is the same age DJ got hers, also she can do her first set in front of her friends. CJ thanks her aunt. t her pod, DJ has been counting down the days for a long time and Poppy notes the numerous calendar pages. DJ says this is a super important moment and she doesn't want anything to go wrong. At that moment, Rufus delivers the new woofer bug. He lives DJ and Poppy with the new wooferbug and heads out. DJ attempts to make it head to CJ's birthday party but it goes nowhere and instead munches on grass. It turns out the new wooferbug is much more stubborn then DJ's and it will need training, but DJ doesn't have time now. They try to make it walk with a cupcake on a stick but its long tongue eats it. They make the stick longer but the tongue can produce a smaller tongue. Pulling it with their hair doesn't work either. The party has started by now and DJ has a mini freak out because CJ is going to be upset when DJ doesn't show. Poppy calms her down a bit and pulls out a box of skates as she says they need to think outside the box, DJ points out that doesn't make sense as the skates are inside a box. The girls are almost to CJ's birthday party but the wooferbug gets stuck as it chews on a plant. When they finally are free they are catapulted backwards, at that moment Hug Time hits and Guy Diamond and Smidge hug, they suddenly look up to see the bug falling towards them being left with the prospect of breaking their hug or die. Poppy and DJ manage to tilt it as they fall avoiding the hugging pair of Trolls. The wooferbug hasn't fallen far and DJ ties balloons to it to float it in air. Then paper airplanes begin to fly through the air and a few hit balloons. Then cactus birds fly by popping more balloons. Followed by a kite the girls lost the previous week. Finally, Cloud Guy bumps into the balloons and releases the last ones. Cloud Guy realises Poppy is there and asks for her forgives, she says its fine and he wonders off. CJ's party is halfway over and they are not even close to getting the bug to her. They notice that it is following Cloud Guy who is whistling and realise that it is attracted by music since wooferbugs play music. The pair begin to sing and the bug begins to follow them to CJ's party. They make it to the party but they turn around to find the bug has wondered off again. The bug has been attracted to a Troll playing the banjo. As soon as that Troll is stopped, it is attracted to Biggie playing the accordion. Then a Marching band walks by and it starts to follow. Poppy ends up making an announcement that everyone has to stop making music as this is an emergency. Finally they have silence, but no sooner then this happens, Song Birds come by. To the pairs horror, the bug opens its wings and flies off, which is something DJ didn't know it could do. There is no hope of getting the bug back now. CJ's birthday party is almost over and CJ can't see her aunt DJ anywhere. DJ appears and has to break the disappointing news to her niece about the bug. DJ says she came to tell her that she has to go back out and find it if she wants her to have the present she promised her niece. CJ is disappointed but is grateful that her aunt showed up to her party as thats what she wanted more. DJ lets CJ make her first set on DJ's wooferbug. As CJ uses the wooferbug, their attention is drawn to a surprise - CJ's wooferbug has been drawn to the sound of DJ's wooferbug. CJ asks her aunt if it was her plan all along to think she wasn't getting a wooferbug to surprise her, DJ goes with it. The Trolls party out to the sound of wooferbug music. Episode Notes *DJ Suki says she got her wooferbug when she was CJ's age, but in Big Poppy, she was seen with a her wooferbug in her baby photo. *Rufus says that CJ's wooferbug is a "she". While that could be a figure of speech, one note is that the two wooferbugs are very likely opposite genders as DJ's wooferbug attracted CJ's, as in nature many insects use sound as a mating call to attract the opposite gender. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Priscilla *CJ Suki *Keith *Gemma Fur *DJ Suki *Rufus *Smidge *Guy Diamond *Cloud Guy Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "CJ's Wooferbug"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) What Did I Miss? Poppy enters Maddy's saloon where her father is. He has been at the saloon all day and thus Poppy decides to bring him up to speed with all the events that happened in the village. She mentions the following events of the day; *Branch was cutting a hedge and accidentally cut a Troll's hair that looked like it was part of the hedge. *DJ Suki plays a record backwards of a song which Poppy sung and a creepy message is heard. *Sky Toronto is showing off the Hugwatch 2.0, the demonstration ends with someone asking if it still tells them when Hug Time ends. *Two young Trolls are disappointed by their plain cake until Klaus Von Frousting appears and puts frosting on the cake cheering them up. *Satin asks Chenille for a sweater, she pulls it over her body and sends it through their conjoined hair to Satin. Satin tells her "not the itchy one". *Smidge and Milton wonder what this thing between them is and where it is going. Its a fuzzbumble and its headed back to the forest. *Cooper is falling through the sky but is saved by Klaus who gives him a frosting parachute. *Poppy and Branch goes to get ice creams. The pair say "Absolutely" at the same time and Keith calls jinx on them, preventing them from talking until someone says their name. In desperation they try and get Guy to say their names, he thinks their speechless in his presents. Cooper meanwhile thinks they want his name. Smidge and Biggie eventually get what the pair are asking for when Poppy and Branch pull out a Poppy flower and a tree branch. The 4 trolls celebrate and shout the same thing, Keith then calls Jinx again this time resulting in all four trolls being trapped in the game. *Poppy accidentally includes a page from an older scrapbook of her father winning a raffle, she pulls it out and continues. *Poppy is talking to Biggie, apparently Mr. Dinkles has been photobombing photos again despite promising not to do it. *The last event was Biggie, Branch, Poppy and Smidge attempted to smash a pinata. However, no matter what, they could not smash it and retrieve the goods inside. After all their attempts, they finally pull it off only for it to rebuild itself. Sky Toronto arrives and has his staff secure the item, apparently it was accidentally given to them and is an unbreakable pinata, its not suppose to be released as tests proved it left Trolls frustrated. He depart, giving them a present as a apology - which turns out to be a endlessly wrapped box. Father and daughter sign out the episode as just another day in Troll Village and as a photo snaps taking a photo of the pair, Mr. Dinkles photobombs it to the dismay of Biggie. Episode Notes *Jim Mortensen put an uncut animatic version of this episode on Twitter.https://twitter.com/jimmortensen/status/1199363419561840640 Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Cooper *Satin and Chenille *Guy Diamond *Smidge *King Peppy *Maddy *DJ Suki *Klaus Von Frousting *Sky Toronto *Nova Swift *Fuzzbert *Milton Moss *Keith Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "What Did I Miss?"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) References Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes